


Our time is now

by FandomShipper101



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomShipper101/pseuds/FandomShipper101
Summary: Stefan makes a really big “mistake” but it is beneficial for Damon. Also like the beginning is a little like 2x01 but just a little.





	1. Just the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Just to let everyone know , I personally don’t think Stefan would ever do this in the actual show but I don’t know I kinda of like making him out to be the bad guy.

> Elena made her way up the stairs to see Damon sitting on her bed waiting for her.

 

“What are you doing here ?” She asked

 

“Just doing my part on Neighborhood watch” he said slyly

 

“Have you been drinking?” She asked concerned

 

He held up his pointer and thumb finger together with a small distance in between to answer her question .

 

“And you’re upset that’s not a good combination” she said crossing her arms looking worried

 

He got up and walked towards her

“Stop lying Elena we have something and you know it” he said backing her into the wall.

 

“Is something going on here”? They herd Jeremy ask

 

Elena looked Damon in eyes

“Damon please sit down and wait for me for a minute” she said walking past him

“No Jeremy everything’s okay me and Damon were just talking” she said smiling

 

“Well uh okay , I’m gonna head over to Matt’s and probably crash there” he said trying to look i the room to glare at Damon.

 

“Umm okay Jer see you later” she said smiling and and hugging him goodbye as he walked away she

She closed and locked the door to ensure her Damon wouldn’t be interrupted again.She took a beep breath and closed her eyes as she began to turn around and open her eyes and walked towards Damon who was sitting on her bed waiting for her like she asked.

 

“Damon look I do care about , I do and” she gulped and took another deep breath “and I do have feeling for you” she said looking up at him.

 

Damon leaned in to kiss her but she turned away and his lips ended up grazing her cheek instead

 

She shook her head and closed her eyes

“But Damon we can’t I’m with Stefan , I love Stefan I do but when I’m with you it’s just wow... it consumes me it does but I have to stay faithful to Stefan even if I have feelings for you we can not act on them” she said tears streaming down her face

 

“Hey , Hey hush it okay Elena it’s okay” he said bringing her into his arms.

 

“I’m so sorry Damon you deserve to be happy & you deserve to be loved but we just can’t” she said looking up at him

 

“Yea I know , someday tho Elena someday” he said looking down at her

 

“What do you mean?” She pulling away from him

 

“Bonnie’s vision the crow, The fog , the Man , it’s me Elena it’s me” he said grabbing her hand to rub it.

 

“Oh someday then Damon but not right now” she closed her eyes and Damon was gone.Elena feel back on her bed and grabbed the bear andheld onto it close and pulled the cover up and feel asleep dreaming about a time when her Damon could actually be together.

 

She woke up and walked to her bathroom to take a shower as she decided to go to the Boarding House to see Stefan.

She got out of the shower put on her clothes blowed dried & straight her hair and put on a very small amount of makeup and then she left and drove to the Boarding House.She walked to the Boarding House’s door and was greeted by Damon with a smile

“ Hey Elena” he said Coyly

“Hi Damon” she said stepping into the house .

“Where’s Stefan?” she said looking around not seeing him

“He’s in his room” he said with his hands in his pockets looking down at the ground

“Thank you , Damon I’ll uh talk you later” she said as she walked up the stairs

He watched her as made her way to Stefan’s room.

She went to reach for the door knob as she she heard Stefan talking to somebody.

The door was slightly opened so she changed how she was standing to get a better view to see that he was talking to Katherine.

 

“Katherine we can’t, Damon’s down stairs and Elena should be here any minute what if she or Damon catches us ?”

 

“Stefan, we’re vampires remember we will be able to here if anyone’s coming and we’ll stop if that happens to be the case” she said stroking his face

 

“Well I guess you’re right” he said kissing Katherine on the lips . She grabbed him by his collar and pulled him down on top of her and Stefan’s hands began to roam her body.

 

Elena covered her mouth with her hand as tears began to stream down her face.As she began to walk down the stairs still in shock.

 

She bumped into Damon who looked concerned.

“Hey what wrong what happened ?”

“Katherine & Stefan” she said trembling and crying.

“What do you mean Katherine and Stefan” He said firmly

“They are upstairs Damon , Stefan he’s...he’s cheating on me with Katherine” she said crying again and fell and into Damon’s chest.

“Hey hey it’s okay Elena do you want me to drive you home or we can...” Elena cut him off.

“I want for us to go and confront them not right now because god knows what they are doing but soon Damon I want to know why Stefan chose her over me I want know why he would do this to me Damon”

Damon nodded his head in agreement with her.

 

“But until then I want for you to drive me home and stay there with me until I’m ready to come back here and yell at him about this, is that okay with you?”

 

“Sure Elena anything for you” he said smiling and walked behind her as she made her way towards the door.

His heart felt like it broke into a million tiny pieces, sure he wanted to be with Elena but not like this, he didn’t want for Stefan to break her heart.

When they arrived to Elena’s house they were both relieved to see that they would be the only ones there.Elena saw a note in the fridge form Jenna saying she’ll be back tomorrow and one right underneath it saying the same thing but from Jeremy.

 

“Well I guess it’s just us” she said with sorta of a half smile, as she lead Damon up the stairs. She got to her room and then closed an locked the door once she and Damon were inside.

 

“Are you okay?” He asked rubbing her hand

 

“No I’m not okay Damon my “Epic Love” was just making out with an evil slut who wants me dead but”she stopped and looked at Damon in the eyes

 

“But what Elena”he said with a hint of hope in his voice.

 

“But one good thing came out of it we don’t have to wait any longer for our someday” she said walking towards him

 

“What do you mean” he said sounding confused but still with hope in his voice

 

“ I mean there’s no way in hell I’m staying with Stefan and as I explained last night we couldn’t because of Stefan but now we can because he wants her and I want you so badly”she said as she wrapped her hands around his neck

 

“Are you sure Elena ? I mean you just saw Stefan and that slut are you sure this is what you really want” he said looking at her eyes his hands resting on her hips.

 

She stood on her tiptoes and presses her lip against Damon’s and pulled back and said.

 

“More sure then anything.I want you”she breathed into his ear.He vamped speed her onto the bed and pulled his shirt off over his head and then ripped her shirt right down the middle.

Elena grabbed his face down to hers and stared to kiss him passionately. She reached down to undo his belt and pulled away from the kiss so she could she what she was doing.Damon looked up at the ceiling for a moment as sorta of a silent prayer to god because he could not believe this was actually happening this is all he’s ever wanted since he met her. Once Elena was done with his belt she pulled it out and Damon helped her by wiggling out of his pants.She followed suit by taking off her pants as well. She pulled him back down on top of her and began kissing him again. They stopped for a moment as they heard Elena’s phone ring but they just ignored it and went back to kissing and then her phone began to ring again, frustrated Elena got up to see who it was and it was Stefan.

 

Elena put her hand to her head and breathed out deep

 

“Who is it?” Damon asked getting up from the bed

 

“It’s Stefan” she said holding the phone out so Damon could see

 

“Do you want me answer it ?” Damon asked

 

“Hmm well I mean he is with Katherine so there’s no reason why he shouldn’t know that you’re with me , go ahead and answer it” she said kissing his neck

Damon went to answer the phone

 

“Hello brother , what can I do for you” he said smiling but of course Stefan couldn’t see this.

 

“Uh Damon why are you answering Elena’s phone , what did you do to her?” Stefan asked angrily

 

“Well nothing yet , you keep interrupting us”

 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Stefan asked

 

“It means that Elena stopped by earlier and saw you and that lying whore together and finally chose the better brother , Stefan”

 

“What?” Stefan asked panicking

 

“I said she saw you and Katherine she’s done Stefan she wants me not you anymore so have fun with Katherine bye bye now brother”

 

Damon looked at Elena who was almost in tears

“You all right?”

 

“Never been better I have you” she said smiling

 

She jumped him wrapping her legs around his waists and her arms around his neck and started once again kissing him passionately.Damon laid Elena on the bed and began to kiss herjaw & her neck . When he reached her breast he reached around to unhook her bra and tore it off of her and began to place kisses all of her breast which caused Elena to moan. He then began to kiss down her stomach until he reached her panties and pulled them down ,

 

Elena lifted her body to help him. he gently pushed her legs apart to give him better access to her pussy, he licked her slit which cause Elena to moan he used a combination of his fingers his tongue ,it didn’t take long for Elena to be on the edge of an orgasm and he graciously let her come. Then Elena flipped Damon over so she was on top of him and began to kiss down his body until she reached his boxers and she removed them to reveal his already harden dick and she held her breath at the size of it. He was huge. She then licked up his shaft and this his tip , she relaxed her gag reflex and took as much of his as she could into her mouth and began to bob up and down , she could hear Damon moans which just turned her on even more.

 

“Oh my god Elena I’m so close” Elena quicken her motions until she felt him release in her mouth. She smiled up at him and licked her lips.

 

She crawled back up and began to kiss him passionately and their tongues fought for dominance and Elena could already feel Damon growing hard again.

 

He filled her in her back and pushed a strain of loose hair behind her ear.

“If we do this Elena there is no going back you will be mine and I will be yours for forever and always. I won’t let you go”

 

Elena responded with

“I’m all yours forever & always”

And pulled him down and kissed him

He shoved into her gently and she gasped into his mouth.

“More” she moaned

And he happily obliged

“Faster” and he began to pump in and outof her faster.

“Oh my god Damon yes...fuck yes oh my god don’t stop”

“Damon I’m so so so close” she moaned breathlessly

“Me to Elena”

He took one of his hands and massaged her nub and she instantly began to spasms around him and began to came, milking his cock which prompted his release.

After she caught her breath Damon pulled out of her and rolled next to her and pulled her into him.

 

“Oh my god Damon that was...incredible. I have never felt anything like that in my entire life”

 

“Happy I could be apart of it “ he said kissing her forehead.

 

They herd a rapid knock coming from downstairs

 

Elena nearly jumped

 

“Elena it’s me , let me in , we need to talk“ Damon used his vamp hearing to hear that it was..... Stefan.


	2. He’s a monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is a little all over the place but I do like if . Also I’m really sorry that I’m making Stefan the “villain” as well.

“Who is it ?”Elena asked Damon as she got of bed to get dress.

 

“It’s Stefan , he says he wants to talk” Damon said raising his eyebrows

 

“Of course it is” she said shaking her head putting her shirt on (a different shirt then before because obviously Damon had ruined the one she was wearing) she then slid back on her jeans and Damon followed suit and started putting back on his clothes as well.

 

Once they were both fully dressed Elena pulled Damon by his arm dragging him down the stairs so she wouldn’t have to face Stefan alone.

 

Elena answer the door to see that Stefan was still there sitting on the swing on her front porch.

 

“Elena thank god look I’m really sorry we really need to talk” he said panicky

 

“What for Stefan ?” She snapped

 

“About what you thought you saw” he said getting up waking to towards her

But she took a step back where Damon was and grabbed his hand for security( he made her feel safe)

 

“No , Stefan I know what I saw I saw you cheating on my with Katherine”

 

“Okay , but you uh cheated on my with Damon, My brother ,so don’t you think we’re even , don’t you think you’ve gotten back at me?” He asked crossing his arms

Elena shook her head

 

“Look Stefan for starters I didn’t “cheat on” if you wanna call it that and also I didn’t sleep with Damon too get back at you I slept with Damon because I wanted to because he would never hurt me because he actually wants me” she said looking up at Damon smiling

 

“You can’t actually be serious Elena , Damon is a monster , he doesn’t care about anybody but himself oh and in case you are forgetting he’s been in love with Katherine for the past 145 years and the only reason why he’s showing any interest in you is because you are her mirror image If Katherine hadn’t denied him he probably would kill you if she would have asked”

 

Elena stood there for a moment shocked (again) as she heard the words Stefan had spoken

 

“That’s...thats not true Damon is kind and compassionate and I don’t believe that he would ever hurt me even if Katherine asked him too no matter how much he loved her”

 

“That’s the thing Elena he still loves her he was on top her ... oh was itlast night ? Damon ?

 

Elena let go of Damon hand and step to the side of him so she was standing in between Stefan and Damon but off to the side and she crossed her arms.

 

“Is that true Damon ? Did you sleep with Katherine” she paused

“Wait a minute last night ... that’swhen you came over here and made me admit my feelings for you” she said angrily but with forming tears in her eyes.

 

“No Elena it isn’t true I didn’t sleep with Katherine last night I..” Stefan cut him off

 

“He only tried to and then she pushed him off of her and then apparently he came over here and tried to get you , but I guess that didn’t work because you were being loyal to me” he said smirking

 

“So..I was just your second choice? You only wanted me because Katherine didn’t want you ? I.. how could I be so stupid you’re both in love with her” she said with tears now fully steaming down her face

 

“No , no Elena it’s not like that at all . The only reason why I ever tried anything with Katherine is because you were with Stefan you were happy with him and I knew I didn’t stand a chance so I tried it with her and it didn’t work I was so hurt I just didn’t care anymore after that and I had to know if there was something more between us so I cane over here Elena please” he said his eyes begging her for her forgiveness

 

She took a deep breath

“I believe you Damon , I do it’s just that I really wish you would have just been honest with me” she said unfolding her arms and walked towards him

 

“I know Elena and I’m so so sorry but I don’t care about her anymore I only care about you Elena ... I love you “

 

Elena’s and Stefan’s eyes shot up and looked at Damon (Stefan’s with anger , Elena’s with joy )

“I..lo” Stefan cut off Elena

 

“Seriously? Damon you love her ? You only love the idea of her . You have no clue what she’s actually like . I mean yea she’s amazing sure but Damon she doesn’t compare to Katherine especially in the uh...bedroom department and Elena same goes for you you don’t “love Damon” you can’t he’s a monster he kills people”

Tears started to form in Elena’s eyes again .

 

Damon jumped at Stefan but Elena was quick and held him back. Elena wiped her eyes

“Stefan you’re wrong , just leave and don’t ever come back leave with Katherine.”

“I’m just trying to stop you both from making a huge mistake” he said as he was walking down the stairs

“The only mistake I made was staying with you for this long!” She shouted as he drove away.

 

She just stood there for a moment with her hands clenched into fist at her sides holding her breath she breathed out and turned around to face Damon.

 

“Are you okay?” He asked walking forwards her

“It’s hurts just a little but I know that it’s more then worth it because now I have you” she said smiling.

 

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in and she buried her head into his chest and it seemed as if time stopped as they were standing there like that.


	3. I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long story short this was a lot better and a little omg but then I accidentally deleted and I really wanted to post today so I just rewrote what I remembered but I’m happy people like what I have so far ☺️

They made their was back upstairs into Elena’s room where she closed and locked her door again.

“Are you okay” Damon asked rubbing her hand 

“I mean it hurts just a little but I have you now so that’s all that matters” she said kissing him

“I do love you by the way if that’s what you were wondering I do and I have for such a long time . I’ve wanted you for as long as I can remember Damon.

“Elena ... I love you so much I didn’t think it was possible for somebody as amazing as you to feel the same way but you do and that is the best thing to ever happen to me . You are the best thing to ever happen to me Elena Gilbert. He said smiling at her grabbing onto her hips.

She smiled and kissed him again.

She pulled away to ask

“So uh do you wanna spend the night ?  
She asked nervously  
All though Damon wasn’t sure why she literally had nothing to be nervous about of course it was a yes.

“I would love to Elena anything for you , you don’t have any idea how many times I wanted you to say those exact words.

“You don’t have any idea how many times I’ve wanted to ask you but I couldn’t because of Stefan” she said wrapping her arms around her neck 

“Well looks like we’ve both been missing out on a lot and have a lot of time to make up for” he kissed her  
She pulled away  
“You know how you said you would do anything for me ?”

“Of course”  
he said tucking a stray piece of hair behind he ear.

“Well as you know I have to go back to school Monday and Stefan is gonna as the like a huge jerk , so I was wondering if you would be there for me like if I text or call you you’ll be there”

“That was my plan Elena if I could I would go to school with you but I think I look a little to old to pass as a high schooler and you’ll have all of your friends because they may not like me but when they find out what Stefan did to you they’ll love me”  
He said smiling 

“ you are absolutely right and what can I say I like my men older” she said giggling  
And then suddenly she looked down at the ground.

“Hey what wrong?” He said trying to angle her head back up so she was looking at him.

“It’s just that what if Stefan was right ? What if Katherine is better then me ? I mean she had both of you in love with her so there must had been something about her . I don’t know” she shrugged looking back down at the ground 

“Hey hey Elena no you are way better then Katherine I’m every single way Elena you are kind , compassionate and caring and I love you and only you Elena”

“But you were in love with Katherine for the past 145 years so what was it”

“I don’t know Elena I thought it was love but I now know it wasn’t and the truth is I stopped wanting her the moment I met you , sure it may have seemed like I still wanted her because I tried and “free” her form the tomb but like I said you were happy with Stefan and your happiness meant a lot to me but then all of that changed today and you’re with me now and you’re happy with me now I love you so much Elena Gilbert”

“ I am truly happy with you Damon probably the happiest I’ve ever been and it’s all because of you , you know what I don’t care what you saw in Katherine anymore and what matters now is me and you . I love you Damon Salvatore.

She smiled at him and pulled him in closer for a kiss.

He backed her up so they fell on top of her bed where they continued to kiss passionately . They stopped kissing as Elena pulled up her blanket over them and kissed him one more time.

“I’m feeling a little tired right now she I was thinking we could take a little nap and when I wake up we can continue our fun”  
She said smiling up at him and kissing him one more time

“Definitely you get your rest I’ll try to get some to but something is telling me I won’t be able to sleep with you next to me” he said smiling at her 

“Well try and when I wake up we’ll have lots of fun in and lots of different places” she paused for a moment and smiled “and positions” she said kissing him on his lips one last time.

She turned away form him but pressed her body flesh against his and he wrapped his arms around her interlocking his fingers with her and kissed the side of her head ,as she feel asleep Damon watched her and thought what did he do to earn this ? This perfect girl before him, he’s been a horrible person , why did she pick him? Maybe the starts finally alined in his favor. He smiled at that thought. “Maybe” he whispered to himself 

“Oh god please don’t let me mess this up” he also said quietly to himself.

Soon he feel asleep too.


End file.
